Data from Guam indicate that smoking prevalence among Pacific Islander adults is currently at 38 percent, similar to that of Native Hawaiians and disproportionately higher than among other ethnic groups. Although there is evidence of a significant tobacco control problem on Guam, there is only limited information and no organized response to this major health risk behavior, The proposed pilot project will help the University of Guam to develop a research agenda for tobacco prevention and control; and will provide science-based knowledge for comprehensive cancer prevention planning and evaluation. This project will use an evidence-based participatory model to increase the level of activity on Guam in the area of tobacco prevention and control research, and to stimulate partnerships among community agencies to effectively address the significant tobacco use programs on Guam, Over a two-year period, the project will: 1. Identify and compile available data on the scope and determinants of tobacco use on Guam. 2. Convene a strategic planning conference with the Coalition For A Tobacco-Free Guam to produce a recommended strategy for reducing cancer risk disparities related to tobacco use, that exist among Pacific Islander ethnic communities. 3. Conduct a culturally appropriate study of factors influencing tobacco use and cessation employing a Participatory Action Research process. 4. Convene a second strategic program-planning workshop (in Year Two) to guide the application of study findings into evidence-based interventions and evaluation research. The proposed pilot project will lead to expansion and improvement in prevention and tobacco cessation programs and evaluation research, and thus reduce cancer related mortality on Guam.